1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for adjusting a relationship, which has been stored in an electronic control unit, between a torque transmittable by a clutch, and a control variable for controlling an actuation unit of the clutch. The clutch is contained in an automated motor vehicle drive train including a torque detection device arranged between the clutch and a transmission having a steplessly variable transmission ratio, to produce an output parameter from which the torque transmitted by the clutch can be calculated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated motor vehicle drive trains, especially those with a steplessly variable transmission, for example a belt-driven conical pulley transmission, are gaining increasing interest because of the possible gain in comfort and the reduced fuel consumption that is attainable.